


Heat

by FlamingInk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Omega Waverly Earp, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: Waverly carefully straddled Nicole’s lap, being vigilant of the familiar member that rose proud and erect, the tip just disturbing the very surface of the bath water. The bubbles made looking at it near impossible, but Waverly knew she didn’t need to look at it or have a clear view of it to understand it’s size and girth; this wasn’t, by far, Nicole’s first rut whilst Waverly wasn’t in heat.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see, constant readers! Here's something that just came to me in the moment and was rushed to write down. I apologise for any errors. But I do not apologise for the shameless smut you're about to see. Enjoy!

Waverly carefully straddled Nicole’s lap, being vigilant of the familiar member that rose proud and erect, the tip just disturbing the very surface of the bath water. The bubbles made looking at it near impossible, but Waverly knew she didn’t need to look at it or have a clear view of it to understand it’s size and girth; this wasn’t, by far, Nicole’s first rut whilst Waverly wasn’t in heat. 

Waverly had felt Nicole’s cock stretch and purge her walls without the need and desperation brought on from her own heat. She’d experienced that stretch without the agonizing burning that coursed through her veins, sending her nerve endings into prolific overdrive and her arousal into a state of overwhelming intensity. It left her unable to process any embarrassment at her inability to do anything but plead and beg, left her at the mercy of the Alpha currently seated in the bath below her, left her wanting everything and more. Those moments when in heat, those moments that were nothing but a distressed Omega that needed only to be fucked and filled, left little time for lovemaking. 

It left time only for fucking. 

Not that Waverly minded; she’d never complain of how Nicole looked after her when she was drowning in the heat and steam – she was at the mercy of a part of her biology she could only watch and not control. Nicole was always fierce and heavy, domineering and insatiable, everything that Waverly needed her to be. Nicole would set a ruthless pace, focused only on the pleasure of Waverly despite the intensity of her Alpha’s presence. She would work her stamina to the very peak of its ability, push herself to the brink of exhaustion to ensure Waverly was sated and able to rest. Moments like these, therefore, did not come too frequently. 

Nicole in rut when Waverly was not yet in heat left the brunette with the discipline to place her own pleasure to the side in way of Nicole’s. It allowed her to focus on her Alpha, on Nicole’s needs and wants. As her hand slid along the column of the red head’s throat, her hips grinding gently against the stiffness of Nicole’s cock beneath the warm water, she was reminded of the privilege of working Nicole with all the time and energy that the red head desired. Waverly was nothing but attentive – in her own mind, it allowed her the opportunity to reward her Alpha for the care, consideration and unwavering sating of her needs when she found herself at the mercy of her heat. 

Nicole groaned as she felt Waverly’s very core stroke against her cock – there was a wetness she felt that she knew the bath water was not responsible for. She was watching Waverly’s hazel eyes, which in turn were watching Nicole’s nipples pebble as the younger woman trailed her fingers down over the red head’s sternum. Her forefinger moved down to the left, moving from the valley between Nicole’s breast to slide easily over the hardened bud. She watched intently, her eyes flicking to meet Nicole’s only when a profound moan rumbled from deep within her chest; Waverly was now rolling the red head’s nipple between her thumb and finger. 

“Waves.” 

Nicole let her head fall back to lean against the lip of the bath. As she did so, she reached out, her hand sliding through dishevelled mouse-brown hair to grip the back of Waverly’s neck. With a force that wasn’t completely gentle, the red head guided Waverly’s lips to her own. They were hot, wet and wanting. Her teeth nibbled, her tongue rolled as it reached out to seek out Waverly’s, her lips were travelling experts working against a landscape that had been often studied and committed to memory. 

Waverly felt her own nipples tighten into ever increasing peaks as she felt her breasts brush against Nicole’s. Her tongue was smooth and easy against the red head’s - the kiss wasn’t building with urgency, but there was an unspeaking conversation in the duelling of their tongues that communicated an agreement they’d soon be doing more than just connecting by their lips. 

As Waverly felt Nicole capture her bottom lip delicately between her teeth, nibbling with wanton pressure, the hairs against the nape of the Omega’s neck began to stand on end. The brunette was too distracted by an unwelcome burning in her lungs to continue and she pulled back with reluctance. She brought their foreheads together and Nicole’s thumb followed the fine line of Waverly’s jawbone before touching the brunette’s bottom lip. Without thinking, moving almost unconsciously, Waverly took the digit into her mouth. 

The locking of their eyes turned into a smouldering gaze as Waverly curled her tongue around the pad of Nicole’s thumb; she sucked only gently, but Nicole was already enamoured by the feeling of Waverly’s mouth and the heavy-lidded stare of her Omega. Waverly purposefully moaned against the digit, opening her lips to take more of Nicole’s thumb into her mouth. She trapped the entire length between her lips and then sucked – her tongue massaged the digit as she did, her lips moving up to the first knuckle and back down again. She was more than aware of what she was doing and couldn’t help the knowing and sultry smile from curving her lips. 

Waverly released the digit with an audible pop. 

“You like that,” she whispered, her breath ghosting against the redhead’s swollen lips. 

Nicole hummed, feeding the tip into Waverly’s lips again. 

“I think you know I do,” the older woman all but purred. 

Waverly allowed Nicole to push the digit into her mouth again. She wrapped her tongue around it and this time, her hand dipped below the surface of the water to wrap around Nicole’s cock. She felt the hungry growl that echoed against the bathroom tiles as her hands deftly mirrored the actions of her mouth. 

As her lips slid up and down the digit, her hands slid up and down the length of Nicole’s member; As her tongue flicked against the pad of Nicole’s thumb, her thumb beneath the water slid against the tip of Nicole’s cock, gliding over the slit it found there. As she sucked against Nicole’s thumb, her hand descended the red head’s cock, sliding from the base up to the head, where her grip became firmer and tightened. 

“Christ, Waverly.” 

Nicole could feel her own eyes growing half lidded as her gaze became fixated on Waverly’s manipulation of her thumb. The scene playing out in front of her was meant to be sexy, sensual, but it was more than just that; it felt hot and dirty. Nicole swallowed thickly as Waverly’s hand once against mirrored her mouths movements. She could feel a familiar throbbing at the base of her cock as her length seemed to grow harder. The throbbing was becoming insistent and practically begged for more, more of Waverly in whatever way the opportunity was presented to her. 

“Turn around,” Nicole spoke, her voice low and husky, her eyes dark. 

Waverly chewed her bottom lip once it released its hold of Nicole’s thumb, but there was no hesitation as she turned around, her knees either side of Nicole’s legs which lay flat against the bottom of the bath. Water sloshed over the sides, coating the floor and the bath mat laying adjacent to the side of the tub. Neither woman gave it any mind. They were both distracted, their minds only on each other and the building of the encounter that was growing between them. 

Waverly knew that being on her hands and knees left her at the mercy of Nicole, gave the red head an unbashful view of the space between her legs. The thought alone brought a burning heat into her lower abdomen, caused her to unconsciously clench; the groan from behind her told her that Nicole had witnessed that very clench and was no doubt imagining how Waverly would wrap around her fingers and cock. Perhaps there had been a very thin line the two had been walking, deciding whether there would be a slow and steady teasing before Nicole brought her cock to fill Wavery, or whether the teasing would have to wait another time; Waverly knew that clench alone had made the decision for them both. 

Nicole brought one hand up, bringing the pad of her thumb against Waverly’s wetness; it slid with ease inside of Waverly and the greedy way the brunette wrapped herself around the digit and attempted to pull it deeper within made Nicole moan. 

“God, you’re so ready for me,” Nicole breathed, pulling her thumb and sliding the pad of her finger over the brunette’s entrance and down to her clit. 

Waverly’s lower lips were neat and pink, hiding what lay between. The very tip of her clit peaked from between them and was swollen with neglect. As Nicole brought her thumb down over it, she circled a few times with a firm pressure. 

“Nicole,” Waverly wined, her hands balling into fists beneath the water. “I’m so ready for you, so ready,” her mouth was growing dry as her arousal continued to build. “Only for you.” 

Nicole hummed her agreement. “You always feel so good around my fingers, my cock... You always feel that you were made just for me.” 

Waverly presented herself, widening her legs as much as she could in the confines of the porcelain tub. Her hips rolled, attempting to entice Nicole inside her. The brunette knew Nicole had always been a fan of her ass. Whether clothed or not, the red head’s hands always seemed to find their way there. In this position, Nicole could never resist an urge to slide her thumb between the brunette’s cheeks and against the highly sensitised puckered opening that lay between; Nicole did just this, pressing firmly against the tighter opening there, groaning as she watched it clench against any intrusion. 

“You know I am. Every opening, baby, all yours,” Waverly felt her growing light headed with desire. 

Her heart thudded hard against her chest, the pace seeming to double as Nicole pressed harder against the opening, the tip of her thumb slipping in. Waverly couldn’t help but tense at the intrusion, even as Nicole continued to slide inside with gentle persistence. With the entire length inside, Waverly couldn’t help the shuddering breath she took or the high keening. She throbbed to be filled; even with Nicole’s digit inside her, her core clenched and unclenched, desperate for something large to hold onto. 

“You always take me so well,” Nicole praised, her free hand moving to stroke the length of her cock; a pleasureful pulse now moved from the base to the tip. It seemed impossible anyone should make her feel such a way so quickly, with so little foreplay, but her length felt neglected, was threatening with a pulsing heat to cross the line between pleasureful throbbing and painful. “I want to be inside you.” 

Waverly moaned her approval, “Please, please,” she shuffled her knees forward, closer toward her chest to open herself up to Nicole as much as possible. 

Nicole pulled her digit from inside of Waverly’s puckered opening and made a long stroke of her cock. She brought the tip to an opening already vastly lubricated with the brunette’s arousal. With one hand on Waverly’s hip and the other guiding her cock, she brought Waverly down to take the length inside her. As her cock was sheathed inside of Waverly – hot, tight and wet – a groan fell from her lips. She closed her eyes, her hands clenching each of Waverly’s hips, moaning as the brunette rolled her hips alluringly. Her ass was now flush with the base of Nicole’s cock. 

“I’m not gonna last long, Waves,” Nicole spoke through gritted teeth. 

Waverly couldn’t help but smirk smugly. She purposefully tightened her pelvis, wrapping her walls around the pulsating length inside her and rocking her hips into Nicole’s lap. 

“We’ve all weekend, Nicole,” Waverly reminded, looking back over her shoulder at Nicole. The red head’s usually ivory skin was flushed pink, the gradient deeper along her chest, neck and cheeks. “And I don’t know how you feel about it all, but I think I want you to cum inside me as many times as possible.” 

Nicole moaned, her chest rising and falling at an increasingly quicker rate. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Waves.” 

Even as Nicole said it, she wanted more. The grip on Waverly’s hips tightened and she guided the brunette up along the length. She felt the younger woman tightening her walls as she did. Liquid fire pulsed from the base to the tip of Nicole’s cock. She moaned again, guiding Waverly back down. Soon Waverly caught the pace, building it herself, rising and falling over and over again. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin overtook the sound of the water being displaced, sloshing against the side of the porcelain tub. Nicole thrust upward to meet each fall of Waverly above her. Her gaze became locked on the space between Waverly’s legs, watching as her cock disappeared inside of the brunette, as the younger woman took her in so readily. 

White heat enveloped Nicole’s lower abdomen, pulling muscles taught. Waverly moaned above Nicole, the tempo increasing and the tone rising higher. The crescendo of moans and cries made Nicole feel light headed with arousal. The sound alone would have been enough for Nicole’s cock to harden and twitch. Combined with Waverly rising and falling - her walls greedily clinging to Nicole’s length and convulsing around her – her very nerve endings were on fire and she could feel herself very quickly reaching a crescendo that had a sharp, extensive fall waiting on the other side. 

Waverly landed heavily into Nicole’s lap; the muscles in her legs were trembling and brunette curls clung to her forehead and temples. She reached out, gripping the edge of the tub with a white knuckled grip. She rolled her hips relentlessly, her walls tight around the girth of Nicole’s cock. The skin of her face felt hot, her forehead burning fervently. Her throat felt dry, clicking each time she attempted to swallow. Her moans reached an exhausted fever pitch, crying and keening with each grind of her hips. 

Nicole’s head fell back against the lip of the bath; her grip of Waverly’s hips tightened as she felt her muscles strain. The tendons on her neck stood out boldly, her brows furrowed and her teeth clinched and gritting. Her fingers once against reached out to the space between Waverly’s ass cheeks, her thumb slipping between and pushing into the younger woman’s puckered opening with little resistance. 

Waverly cried out as it slipped inside, as it hooked and moved with each long roll her hips. The brunette’s head fell back against her shoulders and her screech echoed against the walls of her bathroom. Her hips shuddered, faltered, stilled as her walls grew impossible tighter around Nicole’s cock; even in her daze, as the waves of her orgasm drowned Waverly, she felt the hot rush of liquid heat that pumped inside her. Jets of thick, viscous fluid filled her and an immense aftershock sent her tumbling into another formidable orgasm. 

She fell back against Nicole, appreciating in a subdued way the red head’s arms sneaking around her waist. A nose nuzzled into the back of her neck, the chest she rested against rising and falling rapidly. 

“Fuck,” Nicole stated simply, her voice hoarse. 

Waverly simply purred her agreement, her hand reaching up to tangle firmly in twisted, red locks. 

“I guess we gotta clean up,” Wavery breathed. 

A smug chuckle fell from Nicole’s lips. “Isn’t that what we came in here to do to begin with?” she teased. 

Waverly laughed. “I think the bathroom floor has had a more thorough wash than us,” she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! You're comments and feedback are always appreciated and definitely help to feed my muse for future one-shots and fics. Tell me what you thought. And as always, you're more than welcome to comment with any ideas of one-shots you'd like to see - is there anything in particular on your mind? There is...? How dare you be so dirty minded. I love it. Please share.


End file.
